AT-TE
The AT-TE walker is a fictional vehicle from the Star Wars saga. Created for Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the AT-TE is an all terrain assault walker, and a precursor of the Imperial AT-AT. The AT-TE also appeared in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. History The squat AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) walker was created by Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards. Its main armament was a heavy anti-vehicular mass driver, supplemented by four forward-mounted and two rear-facing anti-infantry ball-turret light blasters. Five gunners were required to operate the various weapons systems, joining a pilot and a spotter as the walker's clone trooper crew. A further twenty clone troopers could be carried in the AT-TE's two passenger compartments. AT-TE mechanics The walker's use of mechanical propulsion (as opposed to repulsorlift technology) allowed it to penetrate active energy shields, although this benefit came at the expense of some mobility. Nonetheless, the AT-TE was capable of reaching speeds up to 60 km/h (40 mph) on suitable terrain. The speed capabilities were rarely used though, saving the energy for weapons. The speed was limited to use for tactical purposes, such as moving to a more useful position fast, and relied on the LAAT/c to transport them around great distances through the battle. AT-TE's were first deployed at the Battle of Geonosis, where over two-thousand of the walkers saw action. After their successful debut, AT-TE walkers were used throughout the Clone Wars, fighting in everything from dense flora (the Battle of Felucia) to marbled cities (the Battle of Muunilinst). Following the success of the AT-TE and prototype AT-XT at these and other conflicts in the Clone Wars, Rothana created the HAVw A6 Juggernaut, the AT-HE (All Terrain Heavy Enforcer) and later, the AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport), the AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) and the AT-RT (All Terrain Recon Transport). Eventually, the AT-AT would replace the AT-TE in the Imperial Ground Forces on both populated and sieged worlds. The AT-TE would be reduced to backwater planet defense, and many were modified to suit the various environments they laid waste to and conquered. Expanded Universe Expanded Universe-material show the AT-TE to be a part of Imperial ground forces, twenty years after the Clone Wars. These walkers were extensively modified for freight, troop, and slave transport, as well as non-living supplies and machinery. Many AT-TE walkers that served under the Empire would have their particle cannons stripped away in order to increase cargo capacity. The last flaw of the AT-TE's design was its inability to be transported from a starship to the surface of a planet without special equipment. The awkward, six-legged design of the AT-TE allowed only certain transports, like LAAT/c Republic Gunships, to deposit them on the surface of a planet. As many of the gunships were destroyed during the Clone Wars, and the Empire did not replace them, many AT-TEs were abandoned and stripped and melted down to become the parts of better machines of war, such as the AT-AT. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars series trailer, AT-TEs are shown to be able to walk vertically up smooth rock faces. The AT-TE also appears in several video games: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Republic Commando, and Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. The AT-TE's turret is a duplicate of a pen. External links *Star Wars Databank Entry * ca:AT-TE es:AT-TE it:AT-TE ru:AT-TE fi:AT-TE sv:AT-TE Category:Star Wars ground vehicles Category:Mecha